


Monsoon Wedding

by ClioSelene



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Tekst zainspirowany poprzednim ("Człowiek wśród smoków"). AU, crack, głupawka. Słodkie i zwariowane (mam nadzieję). I generalnie wszyscy żyją.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Monsoon Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



> Tekst, który został obiecany Arien już latem, a którego napisania potrzebę sama odczułam bardzo mocno po skończeniu poprzedniego fica.
> 
> Tytuł jest inspirowany drinkami, przy których rozmawiałyśmy z Arien o Yue i Singu. Podtytuł pochodzi z piosenki o tym samym tytule fińskiego zespołu Miljoonasade, zaczynającej się słowami: "Z katalogu sprzedaży wysyłkowej zamówiłem sobie kobietę. Twarz ma wykonaną z plastiku..." i mającej w refrenie: "Moja kobieta jest Made in Hong Kong") xD

**Monsoon Wedding**

(a.k.a. Made in Hong Kong)  


Wszystko zaczęło się od klona.  
  
Właściwie to nie był klon, tylko najnowsze osiągnięcie chińskiej myśli technicznej: android. Wykonany z miękkiego tworzywa, wzbogacony o komponenty biologiczne, z wmontowanymi podzespołami oraz silniczkami - ruszał się i mówił, a prawdopodobnie także potrafił bekać i puszczać bąki. Z powodzeniem mógł uchodzić za człowieka.  
  
\- Sam powiedz: czyż nie jest idealny? Nikt nie pozna, że to nie ja - oznajmił Yue z zadowoleniem i zachwytem, przedstawiając Singowi swojego sobowtóra, na którego wydał pół fortuny. - Zastąpi mnie tu i wreszcie będziemy mogli uciec na koniec świata.  
  
Sing przenosił sceptyczny wzrok między dwiema wersjami Yue - odganiając niezdrowe uczucie ciekawości, do jakiego stopnia ów twór nauki był w stanie imitować człowieka - a w miarę jak patrzył, jego brwi ściągały się coraz bardziej. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, by maszyna była w stanie podrobić jedynego w swoim rodzaju Lee Yue-lunga.  
  
\- Najpierw trzeba go przetestować - powiedział w końcu, a potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do tej żywej lalki, której za nic nie chciał nazywać "Yue", a która stała i uśmiechała się dokładnie tak jak jej pierwowzór obok: - Jestem Sing Soo-ling, właściciel amerykańskiego koncernu budowlanego. Chciałbym nawiązać współpracę z syndykatem Lee.  
  
\- Będę niezwykle zaszczycony, mogąc zostać pańskim partnerem, panie Sing - odpowiedział android grzecznym głosem, kłaniając się lekko. - Jakie są pańskie warunki współpracy? Jesteśmy bardzo otwarci na propozycje i gotowi na ustępstwa.  
  
Sing z dezaprobatą popatrzył na Yue, który wciąż stał z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy, i pokręcił głową. Yue przestał się uśmiechać i ściągnął brwi. Sing stłumił westchnienie.  
  
\- Wiesz co? Niech on z tobą pochodzi przez jakiś tydzień. Przebierz go za jednego ze swoich ochroniarzy czy kogoś, niech uczestniczy w twoich spotkaniach biznesowych i takich tam.  
  
\- Dlacze-...  
  
\- Oj, po prostu tak zrób.  
  
Kiedy po tygodniu Sing zadał maszynie to samo pytanie, został - mimo blisko dwudziestu centymetrów różnicy na własnej korzyść - zmierzony od stóp do głów wyniosłym wzrokiem.  
  
\- Skąd pomysł, że syndykat Lee chciałby zawrzeć stosunki z taką płotką? - odpowiedział android najbardziej władczym tonem. - Co niby wasza korporacyjka mogłaby nam zaoferować? Gramy w innej lidze, panie Sing, więc proszę się nie ośmieszać i nie zabierać mojego cennego czasu. Doprawdy, niektórzy nie mają pojęcia, gdzie ich miejsce.  
  
Sing poparzył na Yue i uniósł kciuk.  
  
\- Teraz jest okej.  
  


* * *

  
Wszystko zaczęło się tamtego wieczoru, kiedy Yue wypowiedział magiczne słowa: "Chcę, żebyś był moim ostatnim" - a potem jeszcze powtórzył je następnego poranka. "To zabrzmiało jak oświadczyny", stwierdził wtedy Sing - i upierał się przy tym tak długo (całe lata), że Yue wreszcie zgodził się na ślub. Ponieważ jednak obaj wyznawali zasadę "wszystko albo nic", małżeństwo oznaczało zerwanie z ich dotychczasowym życiem jako przywódca syndykatu i jego prawa ręka - po prostu postanowili raz na zawsze zniknąć z Hong Kongu, zaszyć się na jakiejś odległej wyspie, zmienić nazwiska, płeć i wszystko inne. No, może nie aż tak... choć w sumie Yue raz czy dwa wyrwało się, że mógłby zostać kobietą, gdyby więc w ramach mistyfikacji miał do końca życia chodzić w sukienkach i makijażu, nie byłoby to dla niego żadną niedogodnością, a wręcz przeciwnie.  
  
Dość powiedzieć, że któregoś pięknego dnia Yue zostawił w Hong Kongu swojego klona - znaczy się: androida - zaś Sing zakończył wszystkie interesy w NY i obaj pofrunęli na Hawaje, żeby uwić sobie wspólne gniazdko na jednej z mniej zaludnionych wysp archipelagu. Kiedy już odebrali sobie z nawiązką kilka lat mieszkania po przeciwnych stronach kuli ziemskiej i spotkań raz na miesiąc, Yue najął się w lokalnym salonie piękności jako specjalista od akupunktury, zaś Sing założył jednoosobową firmę kurierską, choć bynajmniej nie skłoniły ich do tego powody finansowe. Pieniędzy mieli pod dostatkiem - obaj od dawna regularnie uszczuplali konto syndykatu Lee na cel wspólnego życia - jednak znacznie lepszą opcją było wtopienie się w lokalną społeczność niż przebywanie w odosobnieniu. Wciąż jednak spędzali większość czasu wspólnie, rozkoszując się domową codziennością.  
  
Sing zastanawiał się, jak było możliwe, że mimo upływu czasu jest w stanie kochać Yue coraz mocniej. Widok jego twarzy wciąż napełniał go radością, zaś trzymanie go w ramionach obdarzało poczuciem największego szczęścia. Zaczynał każdy dzień z uśmiechem, budząc się i widząc go u swojego boku, a kończył, tuląc go i szepcąc słowa miłości, gdy zmęczeni namiętnym uniesieniem padali na posłanie i zapadali w sen. Lee Yue-lung był najlepszym, co go spotkało, a potem stał się sensem jego życia. Sing nie potrafił już sobie przypomnieć, jak to było, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział o jego istnieniu, ale nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ przez resztę dni mieli być przecież razem.  
  
Zdumiewało go jeszcze jedno: że Yue chce z nim być, choć - jeśli spojrzeć z zewnątrz - było to tak naprawdę zupełnie logiczne. Sing był prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem na świecie zdolnym wytrzymać z Księżycowym Smokiem i sam zainteresowany dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Yue, mimo maniery władcy, nie miał o sobie dobrego zdania, a bezwarunkowa miłość, którą otrzymał, była dla niego niczym dar niebios - zrobiłby więc wszystko, by ją zatrzymać. Z kolei Sing nie miał problemu ze swoją samooceną, jednak uważał się za zupełnie zwyczajnego człowieka, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do Yue, na którego patrzył poprzez pryzmat zalet i nawet wady już dawno zaakceptował.  
  
Po roku mieszkania na Hawajach - kiedy Sing poznał już topografię wyspy i połowę jej mieszkańców, zaś Yue nauczył się przynajmniej nie przypalać jajecznicy na śniadanie i był na dobrej drodze, by nauczyć się gotować ryż - przypomnieli sobie o ślubie.  
  


* * *

  
\- Najpierw trzeba ustalić datę - zadeklarował Yue-lung, kiedy już przestał być obrażony na Singa za brak oficjalnych oświadczyn. Sing zresztą szybko się poprawił: zaraz następnego dnia padł na kolana i wręczył mu pierścionek z brylantem, choć wywracał przy tym oczami. - Na pewno nie zimą, bo zima to zupełnie nieodpowiedni czas na... no, na cokolwiek. Maj z założenia przynosi nieszczęście, a latem jest za gorąco. Według tradycji najlepsze są ponoć...  
  
\- Przecież tutaj cały czas jest taka sama pogoda - wtrącił Sing (w sumie sensownie), jednak Yue-lung postanowił zignorować takie wymądrzanie się.  
  
\- Ponoć najlepsze są czerwiec, wrzesień i październik - wyliczył - ale z drugiej strony mówią też, że jeśli małżeństwo matki było szczęśliwe, to warto wziąć ślub tego samego dnia.  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy moja matka wzięła ślub - przyznał Sing.  
  
\- A moja w ogóle nie była zamężna - stwierdził Yue-lung z pewnym zakłopotaniem.  
  
Sing wywrócił oczami i powiedział:  
  
\- Wiesz co? Źle się do tego zabrałeś. Trzeba wybrać termin, który będzie wszystkim pasował.  
  
Yue-lung zamrugał z konsternacją.  
  
\- Jakim wszystkim? - spytał niepewnie, przeczuwając, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź.  
  
\- Gościom przecież! Chyba że nie zamierzasz wyprawiać hucznego wesela...?  
  
\- Oczywiście, że zamierzam! - zapewnił Yue-lung. - Ustalimy datę i wyślemy zaproszenia.  
  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, zawsze w centrum wszechświata... - mruknął Sing. - Ludzie mają na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż przyjazd na nasz ślub na Hawaje, Yue. Trzeba to z nimi ustalić.  
  
\- Siergiejowi będzie pasował każdy termin! - zawołał Yue-lung, ale Sing tylko uniósł brwi.  
  
\- On ma co prawda najbliżej, zgoda... Ale tak czy inaczej trzeba zawczasu ustalić. Twoi bracia i moja rodzina mają już dalej, a Shorter i reszta chłopaków są rozrzuceni po całym Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. Akira też będzie lecieć z Nowego Jorku, a Ash i Eiji aż z Japonii...  
  
Yue-lunga zupełnie zatkało, więc przez dłuższą chwilę siedział tylko i patrzył na Singa jak na kosmitę, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze to usłyszał, bo było albo absurdalne, albo niepokojące.  
  
\- Naprawdę chcesz zaprosić moich braci? - spytał wreszcie z kompletnym niedowierzaniem. - I Asha z Eijim?! Przecież... przecież oni mnie nie znoszą!  
  
\- Oj tam, nie znoszą - żachnął się Sing. - Oczywiście, że cię lubią - stwierdził, a Yue-lung uznał, że taki subiektywizm, mimo że słodki, był zupełnie niewyobrażalny.  
  
\- _Ja_ ich nie lubię! - zawołał z urazą.  
  
\- Yue - odezwał się wreszcie Sing po kolejnej chwili ciszy, a potem westchnął i pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. - Gdybyśmy mieli zaprosić tylko ludzi, których lubisz, to nie byłoby nikogo poza Blancą - dodał, a Yue-lung tak długo kontemplował tę prawdę, że ostatecznie zupełnie zapomniał zapytać, kto to w ogóle jest Akira.  
  


* * *

  
Wbrew pozorom - ostatecznie chodziło o ukrywającą się przed światem (ze szczególnym naciskiem na własną organizację) dwójkę byłych gangsterów - wesele z gośćmi było całkowicie możliwe. Asha i Eijiego zupełnie nie obchodziły kwestie chińskiej mafii, braciom Yue-lunga Banana Fish wypalił mózgi i sprowadził do poziomu idiotów, dla których największym osiągnięciem było podtarcie sobie tyłka, zaś na dyskrecję krewnych i znajomych Singa można było liczyć. Brak jakichkolwiek problemów ze strony Hong Kongu oznaczał, że mistyfikacja z klonem się udała (albo ją odkryto, jednak android spisywał się nawet lepiej od oryginału, która to myśl napełniała Yue-lunga bardzo sprzecznymi uczuciami). Siergiej oczywiście był wtajemniczony w całą konspirację od początku, no ale on był praktycznie członkiem rodziny, a poza tym kimś, kto wiedział z autopsji, co to znaczy ukrywać się przed poprzednim... hmm... pracodawcą.  
  
Lista uczestników została sporządzona, choć przewaga gości pana młodego była miażdżąca. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro Sing lubił wszystkich i wszyscy lubili jego, podczas gdy Yue-lung... cóż. No ale Sing był dla niego najważniejszy na świecie, zaś Siergiej był całą resztą świata - czego innego Yue-lung mógłby więc pragnąć? (Innymi słowy: jedyną osobą, która go znosiła, był właśnie Sing, choć Siergiej tolerował go tylko na odległość).  
  
Potem jednak - gdy Sing zaczął obdzwaniać potencjalnych gości - zaczęły się kłopoty. Okazało się, że Siergiej przygotowuje do publikacji swoją trzecią powieść i absolutnie nie może się teraz nigdzie wyrwać. Potem wyszło na jaw, że Ash pracuje nad którymś tam już kolejnym doktoratem, zaś Eiji nigdzie się bez niego nie zamierzał ruszać. Potem Siergiej miał serię spotkań autorskich w Ameryce i Europie, a potem Ash zatrudnił się przy japońskim projekcie kosmicznym, zaś Eiji wciąż nie zamierzał się bez niego nigdzie ruszać. Z braćmi Yue-lunga nie dało się nic uzgodnić, bo albo w ogóle nie wiedzieli, o czym jest mowa, albo na następny dzień zapominali o rozmowie, zaś z nowojorskim Chinatown (cały tłum) w ogóle nie było szans się na cokolwiek umówić...  
  
I tak upłynęło pół roku, a termin wciąż był nieustalony. Przynajmniej nazwisko Akiry nie pojawiło się więcej w rozmowie, kimkolwiek był/a.  
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś naiwny - Yue-lung nie oszczędził sobie możliwości wytknięcia Singowi tej wady, choć jednocześnie wciąż był zły na Siergieja za tak niespodziewaną zdradę. - I zdecydowanie zbyt miły. "Zamierzam wziąć ślub, ale nie wiem, kiedy będzie wam pasować, więc zaproponujcie jakiś termin". Kto widział, żeby tak to robić?  
  
Jednak Sing - jak to on - nie tylko się nie obraził, a wręcz przyznał mu rację. I oświadczył:  
  
\- Zatem zrobimy to po twojemu: ustalimy datę i każemy innym się dostosować. Ustalimy datę i będziemy się jej trzymać, i nie będziemy zmieniać, choćby się waliło i paliło, choćby nastąpił atak kosmitów albo Godzilli, choćby przyszedł huragan albo wybuchł wulkan. No, to ostatnie to akurat mamy na porządku dziennym... W każdym razie ustalimy datę i pobierzemy się tego dnia, nie zważając na nic, nawet jeśli nikt się nie pojawi, nawet jeśli dostawa jedzenia nie dotrze, a transport wina ulegnie zniszczeniu. Dobrze?  
  
A Yue-lung - jak to on - doszedł do wniosku, że Sing nigdy nie przestanie go zdumiewać. I powiedział tylko:  
  
\- Dobrze.  
  


* * *

  
Ślub został więc wyznaczony na ostatnią sobotę października, a zaproszenia wysłane. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że do daty nikt nie miał zastrzeżeń, bo wszyscy zaraz zadeklarowali swoją obecność. Może miało to coś wspólnego z dopiskiem, który Yue-lung w tajemnicy przed Singiem poczynił drobnym drukiem na większości blankietów, a który oznajmiał: "PS. To już ostatni termin, zmian nie będzie, więc ruszyć tyłek i pofatygować się tutaj, bo inaczej _śmiertelnie_ się obrazimy. PPS. Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz."  
  
Kiedy Sing pierwszy raz dostał w ręce druk zaproszenia, zarumienił się uroczo niczym szesnastolatek, choć było przy tym zupełnie oczywiste, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy.  
  
\- Widzę, że naprawdę się tym cieszysz - mruknął Yue-lung z pewnym zawstydzeniem, ale jednocześnie coś połaskotało go w żołądku. Uświadomił sobie, że jak dotąd idea ślubu była mu tak naprawdę raczej obojętna, tak teraz powoli zaczyna się nią ekscytować.  
  
Sing kiwnął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od białej karty, i dopiero potem na niego zerknął.  
  
\- Bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy nasze imiona są razem - powiedział i przejechał palcem po stylizowanym druku, a potem przeczytał na głos: - "Yue & Sing". - Postanowili w zaproszeniu napisać tylko imiona, którymi się na co dzień nazywali, oficjalnie bowiem zrezygnowali ze swoich wcześniejszych nazwisk.  
  
Yue-lung uśmiechnął się lekko; uczucie łaskotania nie chciało się uspokoić.  
  
\- Swoją drogą... Nie żeby mnie to bardzo interesowało, a jeszcze mniej miało znaczenie, ale co powiedzieli twoi znajomi, kiedy im wspomniałeś, że się ze mną żenisz? - spytał.  
  
Sing zamknął zaproszenie i odłożył na stolik. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, na jego twarzy malował się wyraz zakłopotania.  
  
\- Zdaje się, że... zapomniałem wspomnieć, że z tobą - mruknął.  
  
Yue-lung patrzył na niego w zdumieniu, zastanawiając się, czy powinien być urażony czy raczej ubawiony. Zdecydował się na to drugie - parsknął śmiechem, a potem podszedł do Singa i wziął go za ręce. "Nic dziwnego, że nie podeszli do kwestii z odpowiednim szacunkiem", uznał w myślach. "Choć Siergiej zdrajca akurat _wiedział._ "  
  
\- Trzymałeś to w tajemnicy? - zapytał uszczypliwym tonem, nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
  
Sing nachylił się i pocałował go.  
  
\- Chciałem im zrobić niespodziankę - odparł.  
  
Yue-lung roześmiał się głośniej.  
  
\- Będą mieć niespodziankę jak cholera.  
  


* * *

  
W miarę jak lato miało się ku końcowi, z całego świata zaczęły spływać prezenty - przyszli nowożeńcy otrzymali między innymi pięć zestawów do fondue, dwa ekspresy do kawy i jedno urządzenie do gotowania ryżu, kartę prezentową do salonów IKEA, zestaw trzech powieści z cyklu "Incydent na Karaibach" z autografem, album ze zdjęciami Asha i Eijiego z kuponem na profesjonalną sesję fotograficzną oraz komplet całkiem ładnej damskiej bielizny erotycznej. Większości darczyńców Yue-lung domyślił się bez zaglądania do załączonych liścików, ale przy tym ostatnim prezencie jego pomysłowość się skończyła. Kiedy przeczytał imię na ozdobionej serduszkami karteczce, ściągnął swe piękne brwi.  
  
\- Kto to jest Akira? - zapytał Singa, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki, gdzie mył ręce. - I czemu przysyła nam prezent? Wysłałeś jednak zaproszenie...?  
  
Sing wyraźnie spłonął rumieńcem, co jedynie pogłębiło zmarszczkę na czole Yue-lunga.  
  
\- Akira i Eiji są chyba kuzynami czy jakoś tak - wyjaśnił Sing, patrząc w sufit. - Akira przyjedzie z Eijim. Poznaliśmy się w Nowym Jorku kilka lat temu...  
  
\- Czy ten człowiek zamierza tutaj sprowadzić całą swoją rodzinę? - zapytał Yue-lung teatralnie, ale zaraz potem ponownie wbił wzrok w swojego przyszłego małżonka, który wciąż kontemplował ściany, i podszedł bliżej, aż prawie się dotykali. - Sing, nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać, więc nawet nie próbuj - powiedział cicho. - Kto to jest Akira? Przecież wiesz, że nie musisz tego ukrywać. Cokolwiek robiłeś w NY, kiedy ja byłem w Hong Kongu... Sam cię namawiałem, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazł, więc nie będę ci wyrzucać zdrady - zadeklarował, biorąc Singa za ręce. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, nie będę cię o nic oskarżał.  
  
Sing wreszcie na niego spojrzał, a jego wzrok był tak otwarty i było w nim tyle miłości, że Yue-lung nagle miał ochotę zamruczeć, kiedy przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało.  
  
\- Nic nie robiłem - odpowiedział Sing i Yue-lung wiedział, że mu wierzy. - Jesteś moim pierwszym i będziesz ostatnim, Yue, nie tylko w łóżku, ale tutaj - to mówiąc, dotknął ręką piersi, a potem przesunął dłoń na czoło - i tutaj. I wszędzie indziej. Jestem twój, a ty jesteś mój, zawsze - dodał z mocą. - Po prostu... Myślę, że w innym życiu Akira _byłaby moją żoną._  
  
Była to odpowiedź tak niesamowita, że Yue-lung zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować, więc stał tylko i wpatrywał się w twarz Singa w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu mrugając, a tym razem Sing nie uciekał już wzrokiem. Yue-lung miał wrażenie, że miłość w oczach Singa otula go jak ciepły koc - i nie zostawia miejsca na dyskusję czy jakiekolwiek pytania.  
  
\- Chcesz jej pokazać, że w _tym_ życiu jesteś mój, a ja twój, tak? - rzucił wreszcie.  
  
Sing kiwnął głową, a potem nachylił się, by go pocałować. Yue-lung wtulił się w jego ramiona i chętnie zagłębił w pocałunek. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, spytał z uśmiechem:  
  
\- Chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć w damskiej bieliźnie erotycznej?  
  
\- Z pewnością będziesz wyglądał wspaniale... Choć najbardziej cię lubię bez.  
  
\- Takie też miałem wrażenie - odparł Yue-lung i roześmiał się.  
  


* * *

  
W kolejnej przesyłce Yue-lung znalazł skarb: piękne, wyglądające na naprawdę solidną robotę złote kolczyki z feniksami oraz list od przyszłej teściowej.  
  
_Yue, kochanie, żałuję, że Soo-ling nigdy mi Cię nie przedstawił. Ten chłopak zawsze wszystko robił po swojemu, więc cieszę się, że wreszcie postanowił się ożenić. Rozumiem, że ten łobuz wplątał się w jakieś kłopoty i dlatego nie może się więcej tu pojawić - dobrze chociaż, że zechciał zaprosić mnie na ślub. Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Tobą, kochanie, i wierzę, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami, bo skoro Soo-ling wybrał Cię na swoją drugą połówkę, musisz być dobrą osobą. Przyjmij w prezencie te kolczyki, które są w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń jako ozdoba każdej panny młodej. Nie mam córki, więc naturalnie należą się Tobie. Choć jeszcze się nie znamy i coś takiego może Ci się wydać narzucaniem się, to mam naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że zechcesz je założyć na czas uroczystości._  
  
Yue-lung uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę się wzruszył. Nie wiedział, co zrobiło na nim największe wrażenie: otwartość i pozytywna żywiołowość (najwyraźniej dziedziczone genetycznie w tej rodzinie), deklaracja bezwarunkowej sympatii czy może stwierdzenie: "musisz być dobrą osobą". To ostatnie zresztą nie było prawdą... ale może wszyscy przedstawiciele rodziny Sing postrzegali świat i ludzi w specyficznych kategoriach.  
  
Kiedy Sing zapytał go o powód rozczulenia, Yue-lung pociągnął nosem i pokazał mu list.  
  
\- Wygląda na to, że cię nie pamięta - stwierdził Sing, przeczytawszy notkę.  
  
\- Może zapamiętała, że tamta Yue była mężczyzną, i wyparła z umysłu - odrzekł Yue-lung z przekąsem, zaraz jednak ponownie zmarkotniał. - Będzie zawiedziona, że to jednak ja...  
  
\- Nie gadaj głupstw - odparł z miejsca Sing, biorąc go za rękę. - Moja matka nie jest taka.  
  
\- Może powinienem jednak udawać kobietę? - mówił dalej Yue-lung, zmartwiony. - Wmówimy wszystkim, że przeszedłem operację zmiany płci czy coś takiego...  
  
Sing wywrócił oczami, jednocześnie pocierając kciukiem grzbiet jego dłoni.  
  
\- Myślę, że to akurat zupełnie niepotrzebne. Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktokolwiek uważa cię za mężczyznę - stwierdził, a Yue-lung zapytał sam siebie, czy powinien się obrazić czy przeciwnie. - Ale zrób, jak chcesz. Ja nie będę mieć nic przeciwko żadnej wersji. Gościom to pewnie też obojętne, oni będą tylko chcieli się najeść i napić - dodał z szokującą szczerością.  
  
\- Ale przecież nie mogę założyć tych kolczyków do męskiego stroju - oświadczył Yue-lung.  
  
\- Yue, one będą ci pasować niezależnie od tego, co na siebie ubierzesz - mruknął Sing, a potem założył mu pasmo włosów za ucho. - Mógłbyś nawet nic nie wkładać, a i tak będziesz wyglądać bosko... choć na to się oczywiście nie zgodzę.  
  
Yue-lung poczuł, że kąciki jego ust drgnęły.  
  
\- No pewnie... Z czego byś mnie potem rozbierał w noc poślubną? - rzucił z uśmiechem.  
  


* * *

  
Od dnia, w którym otrzymał kolczyki, Yue robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Być może stresował go ślub ogólnie, ale Sing podejrzewał, że chodzi o spotkanie z przyszłą teściową i przyznanie się, że wcale nie jest kobietą, więc co jakiś czas zapewniał go, że jego matka wcale nie będzie mu miała tego za złe. Jednak gdy pewnego razu po przyjściu z pracy zastał swojego ukochanego skulonego na fotelu i we łzach, niemal się przeraził.  
  
\- Co się stało, Yue? - spytał, klękając przed nim i biorąc go za ręce.  
  
Yue podniósł na niego oczy - nawet zapłakany wyglądał pięknie, choć przede wszystkim budził ogromną czułość - a na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz żałości.  
  
\- Nie mam co na siebie włożyć - powiedział płaczliwie.  
  
Poziom współczucia Singa spadł o dwieście procent. Powstrzymał jednak westchnienie oraz uwagę: "Przecież masz trzy pokoje ciuchów", bo domyślił się, że chodzi raczej o strój ślubny.  
  
\- Zdążysz jeszcze zamówić - stwierdził cierpliwie. - Albo uszyć.  
  
Yue zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Sing, moje zdolności do igieł są trochę innej natury - odparł z rezerwą; cóż, przynajmniej przestał płakać. Pokręcił głową. - Problem jest taki, że nie wiem, _co_ powinienem założyć. Suknię ślubną? Garnitur? Tradycyjny strój chiński? Ale męski czy damski?  
  
Sing zaniemówił - nagle nie miał pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć. Yue jednak wyraźnie dręczyła ta kwestia, więc trzeba było coś szybko wymyślić. Jak on sam wyobrażał sobie ich ślub? Wiedział. Piasek, morze i słońce. Kwiaty, dużo kwiatów. Sama natura, a pośród niej Yue w bieli, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, przystrojony w kolczyki z feniksami i lei. Piękna wizja.  
  
\- Przyznam szczerze, że na garnitur nie mam ochoty, więc z tego możemy zrezygnować - powiedział, ponownie skupiając spojrzenie na swoim ukochanym. - Z Chinami pożegnaliśmy się prawdopodobnie na zawsze, więc tradycyjne stroje byłyby zupełnie nie na miejscu.  
  
Yue kiwnął głową - czekał na więcej - co ośmieliło Singa, by kontynuował:  
  
\- Więc może zrobimy to po swojemu? I po lokalnemu? Ubierzemy się w jakieś białe tuniki, spodnie i takie tam. Znaczy się, ja mogę mieć spodnie, a ty jak chcesz. I tak najważniejsze są kwiaty. Skoro jesteśmy na Hawajach, to uroczystość powinna się odbyć pod gołym niebem, nie sądzisz? Na plaży, z wulkanem w tle. Coś lekkiego i przewiewnego będzie najlepiej pasować. Żadnych garniturów, żadnych zapiętych pod szyję, sztywnych sukni, żadnych zakrytych butów, żadnych czepców. Jak ci się to podoba? - zapytał z wahaniem.  
  
Yue przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a jego wzrok nigdy jeszcze nie był tak otwarty. Potem znów kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i powiedział:  
  
\- Podoba - jakby po prostu czekał na propozycję Singa i zamierzał być z każdej zadowolony.  
  


* * *

  
Jesień mijała szybko, zaś plany uroczystości budziły czasem stres, a czasem wesołość. Yue wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, bo jak zawsze chciał mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Ustalił menu ("Wynajmiemy firmę cateringową, żeby się tym zajęła"), rozplanował ulokowanie gości ("Twoja mama i Siergiej na dole, moi bracia specjalnej troski na piętrze, twoi koledzy z Chinatown w namiocie na podwórku, a Eiji z szeroko pojętą rodziną w hotelu na mieście") oraz zaopatrzył ich dwóch w stroje ślubne (zamówił całą furgonetkę białych, przewiewnych ciuchów, żeby móc wybrać najlepsze). Sing mu we wszystkim tylko potakiwał.  
  
Kiedy jednak na pięć dni przed uroczystością na ich podwórze niespodziewanie wjechała limuzyna z wypożyczalni lotniska, z której następnie wysiedli - o zgrozo - Blanca w towarzystwie Sing Shui, całe opanowanie Yue rozsypało się w drobny mak, a i sam Sing był tego bliski. Zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć z szoku i zdumienia, mama już do niego podbiegła.  
  
\- Przyleciałam wcześniej, bo po prostu nie mogłam już wytrzymać - zawołała, ściskając go na powitanie. - Pomogę w przygotowaniach, przecież nie będę jedynie gościem na ślubie mojego jedynego syna! Uwierzysz, że wpadliśmy na siebie z panem Blancą na lotnisku, kiedy usiłowałam się dowiedzieć o drogę tutaj? Był tak miły, że zaoferował mi wspólną podróż tutaj. Ale przecież jesteśmy już prawie rodziną, skoro to ojciec panny młodej... prawda, panie Blanca? No, Soo-ling, nie każ mi czekać, tylko przedstaw mi wreszcie swoją narzeczoną!  
  
Zupełnie przytłoczony tym wybuchem, Sing bez słowa odsunął się na bok i tylko wskazał ręką na ukochanego, który chował się za jego lewym ramieniem i cały się trząsł. Shui popatrzyła na Yue z konsternacją, a potem wróciła spojrzeniem do syna i spytała:  
  
\- Gdzie?  
  
\- Tu.  
  
\- Gdzie?  
  
Yue - w normalnym ubraniu i bez makijażu, choć w tej chwili był tak blady, jakby miał na twarzy tonę pudru - podniósł drżącą dłoń i powiedział równie drżącym głosem:  
  
\- Jestem Yue. Już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy, pani Sing...  
  
Blanca złapał drobną kobietę, zanim upadła na ziemię, a Sing na wszelki wypadek wziął pod ramię Yue, który też wyglądał, jakby miał w każdej chwili stracić przytomność. Trzej mężczyźni przez chwilę tylko stali i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, wyraźnie zbyt zmieszani.  
  
\- Terapia wstrząsowa czasem jest najlepsza - odezwał się wreszcie Blanca.  
  
\- Chyba powinienem był ją jakoś przygotować - mruknął Sing.  
  
\- Myślę, że będę musiał zwrócić te kolczyki - oznajmił Yue z żalem.  
  
\- Głuptas z ciebie. Oczywiście, że je założysz - powiedziała Shui, ożywając na rękach Blanki i patrząc na Yue. - Będą ci świetnie pasować, kochanie. No, skoro sprawy tak się mają, to się mają. Tylko, Yue... Mam wielką nadzieję, że zechcesz do mnie mówić "mamo".  
  


* * *

  
Siedzieli w salonie na dole: Sing z Yue na jednej kanapie, a Shui i Blanca naprzeciwko na drugiej. Yue już się pozbierał po wstrząsie i wzruszeniu, podobnie jak mamusia. Blanca miał na twarzy przepraszający wyraz, choć Sing wiedział, że to nie były ochroniarz jest winny.  
  
\- Przepraszam, mamo - przerwał milczenie. - Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, ale nie było właściwej okazji. Tak czy inaczej to jest Yue i ja go kocham, więc nawet jeśli cię to rozczarowuje, nie będzie przy moim boku nikogo innego - oświadczył z przekonaniem, ściskając dłoń Yue. "Bo to miłość na całe życie", pomyślał i dodał: - Tak jak nigdy nie było.  
  
\- Soo-ling, to twoje szczęście - odrzekła matka. - Głupotą byłoby protestować, gdy mój syn bierze ślub z osobą, z którą chodził na randki już jako nastolatek. My, Singowie, jesteśmy wierni. Tylko jedno mi powiedz, łobuzie: przez dziesięć lat nie było "właściwej okazji", tak?  
  
Sing poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
  
\- Pamiętałaś? - spytał słabo.  
  
\- Pamiętam nawet, co mi wtedy powiedziano: "Wnuków z tego nie będzie" - odparła cierpko.  
  
Yue drgnął, a Sing tylko pokręcił głową z nagłą irytacją.  
  
\- Wnuków? - rzucił. - Ten tutaj nigdy nie przestał być dzieciakiem, więcej nam nie potrzeba.  
  
\- Ale w tym cały urok jego wysokości - oznajmił Blanca, choć nikt go nie pytał.  
  
\- A co do pana, panie Blanca... Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego się pan przedstawił jako ojciec panny młodej - zwróciła się do niego Shui z naganą. - Tak oszukiwać starą kobietę...  
  
\- Do starości jeszcze pani daleko, ale pokornie proszę o wybaczenie. - Blanca pochylił głowę.  
  
\- To dlatego, że Siergiej na pewnym etapie był dla mnie jak ojciec - odezwał się nagle Yue mocnym, choć cichym głosem. - Jeśli zaś chodzi o "pannę młodą"... Cóż, w głębi serca jestem tak naprawdę kobietą, więc to też nie było tak zupełnie kłamstwem.  
  
Shui patrzyła na niego, a wyraz jej twarzy mówił: "Te wymysły dzisiejszej młodzieży..."  
  
\- To czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem? - spytała z przekąsem. - I czemu: "jego wysokość"?  
  
Yue wyprostował się na kanapie, choć wciąż nie puszczał dłoni Singa.  
  
\- Moje pełne... prawdziwe imię to Lee Yue-lung - powiedział spokojnie. - Jestem najmłodszym synem rodziny Lee z Nowego Jorku. Tak, _tej_ rodziny Lee. Jestem też przywódcą syndykatu Lee w Hong Kongu... jednak dokonaliśmy pewnej mistyfikacji i teraz prowadzę spokojne życie tutaj. Z Singiem - dodał z naciskiem. - To jeden z powodów, dla którego musieliśmy zachować wszystko w tajemnicy. Będziemy więc bardzo wdzięczni, mogąc liczyć na dyskrecję... i jeśli będę dla ciebie po prostu "Yue"... _mamo._  
  


* * *

  
Następne trzy dni były wypełnione czymś na miarę całkiem przyjemnego chaosu, spowodowanego tym, że Shui zdawała się być wszędzie. Przygotowywała ucztę weselną, chodziła na spacery z Siergiejem, udzielała Singowi rad na temat pożycia małżeńskiego oraz zachwycała się Yue-lungiem, namawiając go do częstych zmian ubrania i uczesania.  
  
\- Zawsze chciałam mieć córkę - zwierzała się Yue-lungowi, którego wyraźnie już zaakceptowała do rodziny. - Niestety, mąż zmarł, kiedy Soo-ling miał zaledwie cztery lata...  
  
Yue-lungowi nie przeszkadzało jej gadulstwo, zwłaszcza gdy mógł się dowiedzieć różnych wstydliwych faktów z życia Singa. Nie miał też nic przeciwko przebierankom, a skoro cieszyło to ich oboje, tym lepiej. Z ulgą przyjmował sympatię Shui... której przecież mógł być pewien od początku. Sing i jego matka rzeczywiście byli jednakowi - i wyjątkowi.  
  
W przeddzień uroczystości pojawili się pozostali goście. Bracia Yue-lunga przyjechali uśmiechnięci i zupełnie nieogarnięci w sytuacji - na szczęście wystarczyło ich wysłać na plażę, żeby mieć ich z głowy na resztę dnia. Zaproszona mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio połowa Chinatown przyleciała tym samym samolotem, ale im Yue-lung wolał się nie przedstawiać, zwłaszcza że większość dawnych kolegów Singa wciąż nie wiedziała, że to on jest panną młodą. Nadia i kilka innych znajomych Shui dołączyło do gotowania, nieważne ile razy Sing przekonywał, że będą mieć catering. "Jedzenia nigdy nie dość", odpowiadano.  
  
Ash i Eiji przyjechali ze swojego hotelu w mieście, żeby się przywitać, i przynajmniej Ash zachowywał się tak, jakby był największą gwiazdą tej uroczystości. Na widok Yue-lunga rzucił tylko: "Ach, to ty", w dodatku tonem, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło i pojawił się tu tylko dla Singa. Eiji z kolei zbladł, choć - jak przystało na grzecznego Japończyka, który chce wszystkim dobrze - drżącym głosem złożył życzenia szczęścia. Potem szybko się oddalił pod pretekstem zbadania okolicy i znalezienia najlepszych miejsc do zdjęć, zaś Ash poszedł badać lokalną faunę i florę. Po południu zupełnie nieoczekiwanie wpadł Dino Golzine, którego z całą pewnością ani Yue-lung, ani Sing nie zapraszali, a który wyjaśnił, że spędzał właśnie urlop w swojej hawajskiej rezydencji i postanowił złożyć uszanowanie.  
  
\- Strach się bać, kogo tu jeszcze przywieje - stwierdził Yue-lung z przekąsem, gdy większość gości została jako tako oporządzona. - Oby nikogo z Hong Kongu... Kto wpadł na pomysł hucznego wesela? Mogliśmy urządzić skromną ceremonię z udziałem najbliższej rodziny.  
  
\- No... Tak... Mhm... - zgodził się Sing, wypatrując kogoś w tłumie. - Hej, Akira! Tutaj!  
  
Yue-lung przysunął się bliżej, gdy drobna Japonka rozpromieniła się na widok Singa i ruszyła w ich stronę. Yue-lung przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż kilkanaście lat i pod względem urody niczym się nie wyróżniała, jednak ciepło w jej oczach sprawiało, że wydawała się prawdziwą pięknością. W następnej chwili Yue-lunga uderzyło, jak bardzo ona i Sing są do siebie podobni. "Żona w innym życiu, tak?" Pasowali do siebie... aż za mocno.  
  
\- Sing, tak strasznie się cieszę z twojego powodu i życzę samego szczęścia! Dziękuję za zaproszenie! - zawołała, wydobywając się z uścisku, którym Sing obdarzył ją na powitanie, a potem zwróciła się do Yue-lunga. - Ty jesteś Yue, prawda? Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Ibe Akira - przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę, jednak zawahała się... a potem ten niezwykły uśmiech znów sięgnął jej oczu, wypełniając ją całą światłem. - Mogę cię uściskać?  
  


* * *

  
Koledzy wyprawili Singowi wieczór kawalerski, ale Yue-lung kategorycznie wymówił się od własnego. Zabawa trwała całą noc i pochłonęła większość przygotowanej przez panie uczty (dobrze, że catering był zamówiony) oraz połowę zaopatrzenia sklepu monopolowego w miasteczku. I choć Yue-lung spodziewałby się raczej, że noc poprzedzającą ślub nie zaśnie przez stres/zdenerwowanie/podniecenie, to głównym powodem bezsenności okazał się hałas. Towarzystwo odpadło dopiero nad ranem i Yue-lungowi udało się przespać może dwie godziny przed świtem - jak za starych i wcale nie dobrych depresyjnych czasów...  
  
Obudził się, gdy wschodnie niebo zamigotało różem, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie jest zmęczony - wypełniało go podekscytowanie. Chyba dopiero teraz pojął, że naprawdę wezmą dziś z Singiem ślub... przysięgną sobie, że spędzą resztę życia we dwóch. Skrzywił się, bo nie sądził, by potrzebowali takich obietnic - wystarczyłyby te, które już dawno temu sobie złożyli: "Będziesz moim ostatnim" oraz "Nie zamierzam odchodzić". Jednak dla Singa najwyraźniej ważne było, by ich związek został sformalizowany, a w takim razie Yue-lung ani myślał psuć mu zabawę. Po prawdzie już od dawna robił wszystko, by mu dogodzić...  
  
Prognoza pogody od kilku dni twierdziła, że do archipelagu zbliża się huragan, jednak niebo było czyste, zaś powietrze spokojne, istniała więc szansa, że wesele odbędzie się bez przeszkód. Wcześniej trzeba było jeszcze nazbierać kwiatów do lei i była to dobra okazja, by iść na spacer - oderwać się na trochę od zalegającego w ich domu i okolicy tłumu, od którego przez ostatnie dwa lata Yue-lung zdążył się odzwyczaić. Wziął prysznic, a potem - pod wpływem impulsu - założył białą sukienkę. Na uroczystość obaj z Singiem planowali spodnie i tuniki, ale do tego było jeszcze sporo czasu. Rozczesał włosy przed lustrem i pozwolił im schnąć, ponownie zastanawiając się, czy ślub cokolwiek zmieni w ich życiu. Na pewno nie.  
  
Był tak zatopiony w myślach, że nie zauważył - on, który kiedyś reagował na najlżejszy ruch i najcichszy dźwięk - kiedy Sing znalazł się za jego plecami i objął od tyłu.  
  
\- Moja piękna panna młoda - wymruczał Sing w jego włosy.  
  
\- Jeśli chcesz pannę młodą, to Akira na pewno będzie chętna - odparł Yue-lung z przekąsem.  
  
\- W innym życiu - stwierdził Sing ze spokojem, nie wypuszczając go z objęć. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w lustrze. - Jesteś piękny, Yue.  
  
Yue-lung nic nie powiedział; w milczeniu przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Zawsze wiedział, że jest piękny, ale była to wiedza, która nie wzbudzała w nim żadnych emocji. Choć zbliżał się już do trzydziestki, dzięki pielęgnacji jego skóra wciąż była młoda, a jego sięgające bioder włosy mocne i błyszczące. Może jeszcze przez jakieś pięć lat będzie mógł oszukiwać ludzi odnośnie swojego wieku, wmawiać im, że dopiero co skończył dwadzieścia... Trzeba było jednak czegoś więcej, by się tym _cieszyć,_ i owo więcej otrzymywał od Singa - kiedy bowiem Sing potwierdzał tę wiedzę, stawała się prawdą i nabierała wartości.  
  
\- Załóż kolczyki - poprosił Sing cicho.  
  
Yue-lung wywrócił oczami, ale spełnił jego prośbę bez słowa protestu. Złoto zamigotało nienachalnie w czarnych włosach, zupełnie jakby zawsze czekało, by się tam znaleźć.  
  
\- Żałujesz, że nie jestem kobietą? - spytał Yue-lung impulsywnie, wciąż patrząc w lustro.  
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział z miejsca Sing, z przekonaniem. - Cieszę się, że jesteś taki, jaki jesteś.  
  
Yue-lung uśmiechnął się lekko; także w to wierzył bez zastrzeżeń.  
  
\- Chciałem iść nazbierać roślin i upleść nam lei, nie mogę już spać - oświadczył.  
  
\- Pójdę z tobą, tylko wezmę prysznic - zadeklarował Sing i ziewnął. - Może się obudzę.  
  
Wkrótce wymknęli się z uśpionego w większości domu i udali do zagajnika, który znajdował się zaraz za granicami ich posiadłości. Sing też ubrał się na biało, czego Yue-lung nie skomentował - podobnie jak tego, że Sing wziął go za rękę. Na dworze rozjaśniło się zupełnie, ptaki śpiewały w zaroślach, a mewy krzyczały nad zatoką. Powietrze było rześkie.  
  
\- Właściwie jak się robi lei? - zainteresował się Sing, kiedy szli wśród kolorowych krzewów.  
  
\- Miło, że pytasz - odparł Yue-lung cokolwiek kpiąco. - Bierze się igłę z nitką i nawleka na nią kwiaty. Tutaj mam wszystko, co potrzebne - to mówiąc, uniósł siatkę w drugiej ręce.  
  
\- Igła? To poradzisz sobie bez problemu - stwierdził Sing, a Yue-lung parsknął cicho.  
  
Nazbierali dwie siatki kwiatów orchidei, plumerii i tuberozy oraz liści kordyliny. Sing założył Yue-lungowi purpurową orchideę za ucho. Zjedli też kilka bananów w ramach śniadania. Spacer ponownie zbliżył ich do morza. Ponieważ zrobiło się gorąco, schowali się w wejściu przybrzeżnej jaskini, gdzie Yue-lung wziął się za tworzenie lei, zaś Sing - by na coś się przydać - podawał mu kwiaty, choć w połowie zadania zasnął. Wreszcie obie girlandy były skończone, a Sing spał w najlepsze. Yue-lung nie chciał go budzić. "Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu", pomyślał, patrząc z uśmiechem na jego spokojną twarz, a potem oparł się o jego bark.  
  


* * *

  
Obudziły go chłód i wilgoć oraz coraz głośniejszy odgłos fal uderzających w skałę. Morze było wzburzone i tak szare, jak niebo ponad nim, które ciężko było właściwie dostrzec przez ścianę deszczu. Schronieni pod nawisem, Sing i on mieli jeszcze sucho, gdyż wiało z przeciwnej strony wyspy. Sing - nieprawdopodobny śpioch - obudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy opierający się o niego Yue-lung poruszył się. Usiadł prosto, zamrugał i stwierdził:  
  
\- Leje.  
  
\- Bardzo wnikliwa obserwacja, Sing Soo-ling - odparł Yue-lung ironicznie. - Od siebie dodam, że także wieje. Prawdopodobnie to ten huragan, który zapowiadali od kilku dni.  
  
Sing wyjrzał z jaskini ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem drogi, którą tu przyszli.  
  
\- Um, wygląda na to, że na razie nie wrócimy do domu - oświadczył z pewnym zakłopotaniem. - Jest zbyt ślisko, a przy tym wietrze lepiej nie ryzykować. Będą się o nas martwić, ale z pewnością domyślą się, że udało się nam znaleźć schronienie. Mamy jeszcze trochę bananów, a jeśli się cofniemy do wnętrza jaskini, powinno się nam udać ogrzać.  
  
Yue-lung kiwnął głową; wulkaniczna aktywność pod powierzchnią ziemi zapewniała ciepło. Sing nabrał deszczówki do pustej już butelki po wodzie i ruszyli w głąb groty. Jaskinia znajdowała się wysoko i nie musieli się obawiać zalania, więc mogli oddalić się od wejścia. Nie było jednak sensu wchodzić zbyt głęboko i siedzieć w ciemności. Za zakrętem powietrze nie było już tak wilgotne, jednak wciąż dochodziło tu wystarczająco światła, by coś widzieć. Usiedli pod ścianą. Sing otoczył ramieniem barki Yue-lunga, który oparł się o jego bok.  
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - odezwał się nagle Sing, a Yue-lung był tak zdumiony, że popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem... choć poczuł też jakieś śmieszne łaskotanie w środku.  
  
\- Sing, jeśli wydaje ci się, że się boję, to jesteś w błędzie - mruknął.  
  
\- W takim razie pewnie jesteś zły, że ślub nam przepadł - zgadywał dalej Sing.  
  
\- Chyba raczej ty - odparł z miejsca Yue-lung. - To tobie tak na nim zależało.  
  
Sing nic nie powiedział, więc Yue-lung znów przekręcił głowę i popatrzył na niego.  
  
\- Cóż, można się było spodziewać, że coś nie wyjdzie. Gdyby nie huragan, to pewnie trzęsienie ziemi by przyszło. Albo atak kosmitów, albo...  
  
\- Albo atak Godzilli - powiedział Sing ze śmiechem. - W takim razie zróbmy to tutaj.  
  
\- Co? - spytał Yue-lung, marszcząc czoło.  
  
\- Naszą ceremonię ślubną. Mamy białe stroje, mamy lei zamiast obrączek i mamy siebie, to starczy. Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że pobierzemy się tego dnia, choćby nie wiem co. Prawda?  
  
Yue-lung zaniemówił... a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko. Że właściwie będzie mu się to nawet podobać. Że właściwie w ten sposób - tylko z nimi dwoma, z dala od innych i od świata - wszystko będzie odpowiednio... tak, jak powinno być.  
  
\- Dobrze - stwierdził więc, a uśmiech, którym odpowiedział mu Sing, rozjaśnił półmrok.  
  
Sing wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę, więc Yue-lung też podniósł się na nogi i obrócił w jego stronę. Jego serce biło szybko i mocno. Założyli sobie nawzajem na szyje lei i znów spletli dłonie. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy w milczeniu, a potem Sing powiedział:  
  
\- Ja, Sing Soo-... Nie, po prostu Sing, biorę sobie ciebie, Yue, za towarzysza życia i przysięgam cię kochać i szanować aż do śmierci - jego głos był mocny - albo i dłużej. Być przy tobie w zdrowiu i chorobie, w szczęściu i nieszczęściu, w huraganie i trzęsieniu ziemi, ataku kosmitów i Godzilli, i we wszystkich zupełnie normalnych dniach. Być dla ciebie oparciem i chronić cię przed każdym złem, każdym smutkiem i krzywdą. Pomagać ci w potrzebie i zawsze stawiać twoje dobro na pierwszym miejscu. Nawet gdyby cały świat miał się obrócić przeciw tobie, ja zawsze będę po twojej stronie... nie, będę twoją drugą połową.  
  
Yue-lung wpatrywał się w niego w zupełnym oszołomieniu, choć jakaś jego część wiedziała, że właśnie Sing jest człowiekiem, który potrafi wypowiedzieć takie słowa i wierzyć, i pozwalać wierzyć, że każde jest prawdą. Przełknął, nagle tak szczęśliwy, że kręciło mu się w głowie... że mógłby płakać... Ale przecież był szczęśliwy przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, więc nie było żadnej potrzeby rozklejać się teraz. Sing odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie ze spokojem, ale palce, którymi ściskał jego własne, zadrżały, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Mimo że z nich dwóch Yue-lung był zawsze bardziej elokwentny, teraz wiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie ułożyć równie zachwycającej przysięgi... jednak odpowiedź: "Ja też" tym razem by nie przeszła. Przełknął jeszcze raz, zamrugał, odwrócił wzrok i zaraz ponownie popatrzył na człowieka, który właśnie przysiągł mu swoje życie. Znów.  
  
\- Ja... - zaczął i odchrząknął, bo z jego gardła wydobył się tylko szept. - Ja, Yue, biorę sobie ciebie, Sing, za towarzysza życia i przysięgam cię ko... - Urwał. Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale mocny uścisk dłoni Singa kotwiczył go w rzeczywistości. - Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że cię kocham? - spytał cicho, zdając sobie z tego nagle sprawę.  
  
\- Nie, ale teraz jest dobry moment - odparł Sing, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał ukryty śmiech.  
  
Yue-lung kiwnął głową i zaczął od nowa. Czuł, że jego policzki płoną, ale... tak było dobrze.  
  
\- Ja, Yue, biorę sobie ciebie, Sing, za towarzysza życia i przysięgam cię kochać każdego dnia aż do śmierci, być przy tobie w złych i dobrych chwilach, szanować cię i pomagać ci, jak tylko będę w stanie. Być ci wiernym ciałem i umysłem i nigdy nie zdradzić twojego zaufania. Być... - Jego głos znów się załamał, ale nie poddawał się. - Być twoją drugą połową.  
  
Sing wziął go w ramiona i objął z całej siły, i tylko tulił do siebie, a Yue-lung za wszelką cenę usiłował opanować płacz. Nie chciał płakać, bo to była szczególna chwila... szczęśliwa chwila. Nawet jeśli ta przysięga niczego między nimi nie zmieniała, to dobrze było to powiedzieć i usłyszeć. Przycisnął policzek do koszuli Singa i stali tak w milczeniu. Z zewnątrz dobiegał ryk wichru i huk fal, jednak tutaj wszystko było ciepłe i spokojne.  
  
Wreszcie uniósł twarz, a Sing otarł mu ostatnie łzy. Potem nachylił się nad nim i pocałował.  
  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy, Yue - oświadczył cicho i uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy zalśniły i zamrugał szybko, a kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos był tylko szeptem: - Kocham cię.  
  
A Yue-lung pomyślał, że jakoś nigdy - mimo że uważał się za osobę niegodną miłości - w to nie wątpił. Trochę dłużej zajęło mu odkrycie, że także drugie założenie, które przyjął jako dogmat - że jest osobą, która nie potrafi kochać - nie było prawdą.  
  
\- Kocham cię, Sing - powiedział. Jego głos już nie drżał, więc można było to wykorzystać... i nadrobić zaległości wielu lat. - Kocham cię - powtórzył i uśmiechnął się. - Kocham cię.  
  
Sing jęknął, a potem ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował z większą mocą. Yue-lung był bardziej niż chętny, by na pocałunek odpowiedzieć we właściwy sposób. Ręce Singa przesunęły się w jego włosy, potem na kark, potem na plecy, potem na pośladki, przyciskając go do własnego ciała. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, by nabrać oddechu, Yue-lung szepnął:  
  
\- Jest co prawda dopiero południe, ale myślę, że możemy już przejść do nocy poślubnej.  
  
A Sing zaśmiał się cicho i nie zaprotestował.  
  


* * *

  
_Bonus_  
  
Shui siedziała w kącie i płakała.  
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - próbował ją pocieszyć Siergiej. - Twój syn potrafi zadbać o siebie i bliskich. - Na tym etapie już byli ze sobą na ty. - Znalazł dla nich schronienie.  
  
Shui pokręciła głową i rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
\- Tak chciałam zobaczyć Yue w tych kolczykach - wychlipała. - Na pewno pięknie by wyglądał. A teraz ze ślubu nici...  
  
\- Zrobi się uroczystość, jak już wrócą. - Siergiej poklepał ją po ramieniu, a w głębi duszy doszedł do wniosku, że Sing miał jakoś mniej pokręcony sposób myślenia.  
  
\- Przynajmniej mamy jedzenia na kilka dni, przetrwamy ten kataklizm - powiedziała optymistycznie Akira. - Choć obawiam się, że trunki skończą się szybko - dodała z przekąsem, patrząc na świętujących w drugim pokoju przedstawicieli chińskiego gangu z Nowego Jorku, którzy zupełnie nie przejmowali się zaginięciem młodej pary.  
  
\- Nie wiem, co tu robimy - oświadczył z niezadowoleniem Ash, odchodząc od okna i siadając na kanapie z założonymi rękami. - Jakbym nie miał dość tajfunów na co dzień...  
  
Eiji zaraz do niego przypadł i objął, dopytując się nerwowo:  
  
\- Ale lubisz Japonię, prawda? Nie zamierzasz się wyprowadzać, prawda, Ash? Ash?!  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - natychmiast został zapewniony, w dodatku Ash rzucił mu spłoszone spojrzenie. - Nawet w tej chwili tęsknię do naszego domu na Kyūshū, Eiji... Bardzo.  
  
Teraz w oczach Eijiego były gwiazdy.  
  
\- Och, Ash...  
  
Siergiej odwrócił wzrok. Shui wciąż chlipała, jakby wtórując deszczowi za oknem.  
  
\- A może zorganizujemy sobie w międzyczasie jakiś inny ślub? - rzuciła Akira tonem zachęty. - Kto jest jeszcze wolny, ręka do góry - zakomenderowała, unosząc ramię.  
  
Nikt nie zareagował. Ash i Eiji byli zajęci (w obu znaczeniach), Shui nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi, zaś Siergiej ukradkiem wymknął się za drzwi. Akirze zrzedła mina, a ręka opadła.  
  
Do pokoju wpadł Shorter i rozejrzał się wokół.  
  
\- Hej... Pamiętał ktoś, żeby przyprowadzić z plaży braci Lee...? - spytał niepewnie.  
  
Siergiej uznał, że Sing i Yue-lung dobrze zrobili, uciekając przed tym szaleństwem. Gdziekolwiek byli, z całą pewnością byli we dwóch, a to im wystarczało w zupełności.


End file.
